Servicio personal
by AkibaChanSP
Summary: Es bastante molesto que en un día en el que todas tus clases han sido suspendidas te obliguen a madrugar, ¿verdad? Y encima si es para arrastrarte a un lugar al que no quieres ir. Pero es todavía más molesto que, después de todo, te sientas agradecido por ello. Porque Luffy, como buen maid que era, le daría un servicio especial, ¿no? -RETO ZOLU-YAOI-LEMON-ONESHOT-


**SOBRE EL FIC:** Este es el primer fic que escribo en primera persona… lo cual me sorprende, porque antes de empezar en el mundo del fanfiction el 80% de lo que escribía era en primera persona xDDD Es un gusto personal la verdad, la PP (me canso de escribirlo todo el rato xD) me parece, valga la redundancia, más personal y cercana al lector si los sentimientos y pensamientos de los protagonistas son los acertados. En este caso, será una PP desde Zoro; su personalidad está más que bien definida, así que no puedo jugar con ella con mucha libertad xDD Pero me parece un reto mayor, ya que debo conservar su carácter intacto… sometiéndole a una situación insólita o.o A ver cómo me sale xDDD

Por cierto, aunque escriba desde la perspectiva de Zoro, utilizaré mis propias palabras para escribir sus pensamientos... no será el lenguaje que acostumbra a utilizar en el anime.

**NOTAS SOBRE EL FIC:** Es un AU, y estoy utilizando los personajes con las edades de antes del Time Skip… por lo que aclararé unas cosillas. Luffy y Usopp tienen 17 años, por lo que están en el último curso de preparatoria. Nami tiene 18, ese año justamente acaba de empezar la universidad. Y Zoro y Sanji tienen 19, por lo que están en segundo año, en la universidad el primero y en una escuela de cocina el segundo.

Otra cosa ~ al empezar el fic, Zoro y Luffy ya son pareja, y todos los demás lo saben =3

* * *

**SOBRE EL RETO:** este es el tercer Reto ZoLu que elaboramos, y éste me tocó escogerlo a mí *risa malévola* Y como me quedó la espinita del anterior reto, pues en este decidí proponer lo siguiente… ¡Lemon! ¡Lemon atrevido! El reto consistía en que cada una de nosotras debía proponer a otra dos situaciones, lugares u objetos que quisiera para un lemon, y al escribir deberíamos escoger una de las opciones y desarrollarla. Sin embargo, nadie más que las dos personas implicadas en su propuesta sabe las condiciones dadas, hemos decidido mantenerlo en secreto entre nosotras hasta este día… por lo que es posible incluso que la trama de algunos fics hasta coincida xDDD

En mi caso, éstas fueron las propuestas que me hicieron:

_- UNA PARAFILIA CON LA COMIDA/CARNE –_

_- LUFFY VISTIENDO AL COMPLETO ROPA DE MUJER –_

Si queréis saber cuál escogí… ya sabéis qué tenéis que hacer xDD

**NOTA SOBRE EL RETO:** este reto es un tanto diferente a los demás… normalmente, en los retos sólo participábamos Zhena HiK, Roronoa D Sue y yo, pero en esta ocasión otras dos amigas muy especiales se han unido a nosotras ^.^ Eso quiere decir que… ¡habrá cinco fics para leer! *-* Se me hace la boca agua… *¬*

**DEMÁS FICS DEL RETO (links en mi perfil):**

Zhena HiK - Euforia

Roronoa D Sue - ¿Para qué negarlo?

IsisDoll - 【Castigo】

kurokaXsama - No mates de hambre al capitán

* * *

**_LOS PERSONAJES Y LA HISTORIA PRINCIPAL NO ME PERTENECEN, TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS A EIICHIRO ODA_**

* * *

_Disfrutad de la lectura ~_

* * *

¿Por qué estaba allí? No lo sabía, aunque si me paraba a pensarlo, la pregunta adecuada no era esa exactamente.

¿Por qué había dejado que me arrastraran hasta allí? Sí, esa pregunta me gustaba más, aunque creo que podría formularla un poco mejor todavía.

¿Por qué demonios ese estúpido cejas de espiral se había atrevido a levantarme temprano de la cama para arrastrarme hasta allí? Bingo, pregunta acertada. ¿Y la respuesta?

… dudaba querer saberla.

¿Qué era "allí", exactamente? En ese momento me encontraba frente a las puertas de mi antigua preparatoria, de la cual me había graduado hacía dos años. Desde entonces, no había vuelto ni una sola vez, porque no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo. Pero ese día, ese proyecto de cocinero inútil me había llevado a ella, y aunque al principio no sabía por qué, ahora que me encontraba allí podía entenderlo.

"¡BIENVENIDOS AL 17º FESTIVAL CULTURAL DE LA PREPARATORIA FUSHA!" Al menos, eso decía la enorme pancarta que había ante mis ojos. Y toda la gente que se movía a mi alrededor, junto con los estudiantes que gritaban y promocionaban sus juegos en la entrada principal, me hacían pensar que ese cartel no iba muy desencaminado con lo que sucedía ese día allí.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, marimo? ¡Venga, vamos! – escuché la emocionada llamada de ese idiota desde la puerta, pero poco me importó lo que me dijera. Dándome la vuelta, comencé a caminar para alejarme de ese lugar. - ¡Oye! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! – volvió a gritarme, supuse que corriendo hacia mí ya que su voz cada vez se escuchaba más cerca. -¡Ni se te ocurra irte, alga estúpida! – gritó, sujetándome del brazo para detener mis pasos.

- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! – escupí con rabia, mirándole y encontrándome en sus ojos un enfado superior a mío. Dando un brusco tirón, logré zafarme de su agarre. - ¡No pienses que voy a desperdiciar mi día sin clase en un lugar como este! Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con críos.

- ¡Ah, claro! ¡Mr. Ocupado debe irse! Le reclaman en… ¿En dónde, exactamente? – su sarcasmo me irritó todavía más, y empecé a sentir que ese día nuestras acostumbradas discusiones comenzarían bastante temprano. - ¿Quizá en su cama? ¿Vas a pasarte todo el día tirado en ella, durmiendo? ¡No seas ridículo y vamos!

Aunque intentó volver a sujetarme, aparté mi brazo y me dediqué a mirarle con fiereza, dejando en claro que, de moverme de mi posición, no sería para entrar a ese lugar.

- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? – decidí ir directo al grano, así podría volver a mi piso antes. – Sabes perfectamente que no me gustan este tipo de cosas.

La extraña sonrisa que dibujó en sus labios atrajo mi atención. Ese cocinerucho… ¿qué escondía?

- Pensé que te gustaría venir – apreté los dientes. Pocas mentiras eran más obvias que esa, ¿por qué motivo me gustaría ir a un evento infantil como ese? - ¿No te das cuenta?

Esa pregunta, sin embargo, me descolocó por completo, y desconcertado, alcé una ceja. - ¿De qué debería darme cuenta?

Esa extraña sonrisa se amplió en su rostro… dudaba que fuera un buen augurio.

- Este año será el último Festival de Luffy. Se graduará, ¿recuerdas?

Tragué saliva. No, eso no lo había olvidado. Al igual que ese rubio manipulador no había olvidado que ese nombre era mi punto débil.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? – giré mi cabeza en la dirección contraria a la que estaba ese idiota… y creo que ese gesto me delató aún más que mi propio tono de voz.

El cocinero soltó una carcajada que me resultó bastante molesta. – Tú sabrás lo que tiene que ver contigo. Este Festival Cultural es muy importante para él, aunque creo que eso lo sabes tú mejor que nadie – ese era un gran golpe bajo… claro que lo sabía. - ¿De qué ha sido lo único que ha hablado ese cabeza hueca durante las semanas pasadas? Luffy sí es consciente de que será la última vez que pueda participar en este evento, y está muy ilusionado. ¿No quieres apoyarle?

Me mordí un labio. No quería aceptarlo, pero ese cocinero tenía razón. Desde hacía unas semanas, siempre que quedaba con Luffy, sólo se dedicaba a hablar del festival y de las ganas que tenía de que llegara ese día. Y ese día había llegado. No me había molestado ni en averiguar qué día era, porque no tenía pensado ir. Estaba seguro de que Luffy no se enfadaría conmigo si no aparecía… y, sinceramente, no había esperado que el Festival coincidiera justo con un día en el que no tuviera clase. Dadas las circunstancias… incluido el hecho de que ese cejillas me había arrastrado hasta allí… supuse que no me quedaban muchas más opciones que, como mínimo, saludar a Luffy.

¿No?

La sonrisa victoriosa que mostró ese rubito en sus labios me dio a entender que mi rostro mostraba resignación. Sin decirme nada, comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada. Y yo… pues detrás de él.

* * *

Esta situación comenzaba a enfurecerme de verdad. Ya llevaba un buen rato en el festival, deambulando por los pasillos detrás de un idiota que iba detrás de cualquier mujer que apareciera. ¿En qué ingenuo momento me pareció una buena idea seguir al cocinero? Si pudiera, retrocedería hasta ese momento y me golpearía a mí mismo por mi estupidez. Ya ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba por culpa de todas las vueltas que había dado ese cejas de sushi persiguiendo a las colegialas. ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta de que las pobres huían asustadas de él? Sí… ya hasta compasión despertaban en mí.

Viendo como ese pervertido volvía a cambiar su rumbo bruscamente para perseguir otro par de piernas, sentí cómo mi límite de paciencia me desbordaba.

- ¡Oye, ero-cook! – no me preocupé ni un poquito por contener algo de mi rabia. - ¡Deja de hacer el imbécil y llévame al aula de Luffy!

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! – vaya, por fin se acordaba de mí. Si lo llego a saber, le habría insultado antes.

- Lo que has oído, ¿o acaso has perdido ya tanta sangre que no circula bien hasta tus orejas?

- ¡Cierra la boca, marimo de mierda! ¡Yo no tengo por qué guiarte al aula de Luffy!

- ¡¿Qué?! – ahora sí estaba completamente enfurecido. - ¡¿Para qué me has traído aquí entonces?! ¡¿Por qué demonios he estado aguantando tus estupideces, siguiéndote hasta ahora?!

- ¡Y a mí qué me cuentas! Yo sólo te traje a la preparatoria y te informé del Festival y de lo importante que es para Luffy. Ya he hecho bastante, ¿no crees?

Apretando los dientes y los puños, miré con odio a ese estúpido rubio que me devolvía una mirada de indiferencia… y superioridad. Y cabreado, me giré y comencé a caminar para alejarme de él.

- ¡Hey! ¡¿Dónde vas?! – me gritó entre el barullo. Me limité a ignorarle. - ¡Oye! ¡Ni siquiera sabes dónde es!

- ¡Lo encontraré más rápido por mi cuenta que siguiéndote! – bufé, girándome a mirarle, viendo cómo comenzaba a avanzar hacia mí.

- Permíteme dudarlo. Hasta una brújula desajustada se orientaría mejor que tú.

- Ya estoy harto – aprovechando que volvía a estar frente a mí, le agarré de la pechera y tiré de él. Su mano se posó en mi muñeca, sujetándome con fuerza. - ¿Qué problema tienes conmigo?

- Contigo, muchos. Pero creo que eso ya lo sabes.

- ¿Estás buscando pelea?

Ese rubito entrecerró los ojos y me miró bastante irritado. Bueno, ya éramos dos los irritados, entonces. Sin embargo, debo reconocer que lo que hizo a continuación me sorprendió, ya que de un manotazo soltó mi agarre, y suspirando se ajustó la ropa sin intención de responder a mi provocación.

- Esta vez no, marimo. Nami-san no me lo perdonaría.

- ¿Nami? – la mención de esa bruja me descolocó por completo. - ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?

El nuevo suspiro que lanzó ese idiota me confundió aún más… y me provocó un escalofrío.

- Nada, no importa. Vamos – dándose la vuelta, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Yo… no estaba muy seguro de si era buena idea seguirle. - ¡Ven, maldita sea! – me gritó al percatarse de mi reticencia. Entrecerré los ojos. No pensaba moverme sin saber a dónde me iba a llevar. - ¡¿No quieres ver a Luffy?!

- ¿Luffy?

- Sí, idiota. Vamos a su aula. ¿Dónde pensabas que te llevaría?

Tragando saliva, me acerqué a él. Por fin podría ver a Luffy… llevábamos casi una semana sin poder quedar mucho, ya que ambos estábamos ocupados con nuestros asuntos. Así que, ahora que me paraba a pensar en lo ausente que había estado en mi vida los últimos días… definitivamente, quería verlo.

Me sentía tan feliz que incluso una sonrisilla asomó en mis labios. Quizá hasta agradeciera al cocinero que me hubiera despertado.

* * *

- ¡NAMI~SWAAAAAAAAN!

Ese grito tan cerca de mi oído me sacó de mis pensamientos, y apretando los dientes maldije a ese pervertido por querer dejarme sordo. Poco tardó ese idiota en salir corriendo hacia la bruja… la cual, curiosamente… llevaba traje.

¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Sorprendido, me paré a unos metros de ellos, observando a Nami intentar sacarse al cocinero de encima. Vestía un frac negro con una camisa blanca para nada discreta, ya que con ella lucía un escote excesivamente pronunciado. La corbata roja que llevaba en el cuello, estaba seguro, no era más que uno de sus típicos juegos, y su objetivo era atraer la atención hacia la parte más provocadora de su modelito. ¿Por qué se había vestido así? Era como si estuviera disfrazada.

De repente, Nami me miró y me sonrió. Y ver una de sus sonrisas tan de mañana dirigidas a mí no hizo más que aumentar mis temores. Esos dos estaban confabulados, me ocultaban algo, y no estaba nada seguro de querer averiguarlo.

- ¡Zoro! ¡Me alegra verte por aquí! ¿Conseguiste levantarte de la cama tú solo?

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, Nami-san? – canturreó ese estúpido cocinero, y su voz comenzó a hacer que una de mis venitas se inflara. –Tuve que entrar en su piso y sacarle de ella a patadas. Ese marimo es un inútil por las mañanas.

- ¡Cállate! – grité, acercándome a ese par. - ¡Es tu culpa por no avisarme! ¡Anoche salí a beber con unos amigos! ¡Apenas he dormido!

- ¿Y cuándo no sales a beber? – el sarcasmo de Nami me enfureció aún más.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? – respondí con acidez.

- ¡Oye tú! ¡No hables así a Nami-san!

- Cierto, no me importa – ese cocinerucho debía darle las gracias a Nami por detenerle, porque si se hubiera lanzado sobre mí como en un principio tenía la intención de hacer, la cosa habría acabado muy mal… para él. – Por cierto, ¿sabes qué actividad ha preparado la clase de Luffy?

Alzando las cejas, observé el exterior del aula. Estaba adornado con numerosos motivos florales, y sobre la puerta había un gran cartel con letras de cómic que versaba: "CAFÉ MAID DE LA CLASE 3-2".

- Sabía que iba a ser un café, aunque no uno maid. ¿Por eso vas vestida así?

- Sí, así es. Hoy no me apetecía ir a clase, así que pedí a Luffy y Usopp que convencieran a sus compañeros para que me dejaran participar.

- ¿No te apetecía ir a clase? – entrecerré los ojos. Esa mujer era demasiado impulsiva…

- Sí, pero no te preocupes. Ya conseguiré que alguno de mis compañeros me deje los apuntes - … y aprovechada.

- La Nami-swan rebelde también me gusta ~.

Ignorando al cocinero, miré la puerta del aula. Estaba cerrada, por lo que no podía ver el interior… aunque sí llegaban hasta el pasillo el ruido de la música y las voces hablando. ¿Un café de maids? ¿Qué tenía que ver Luffy con eso? Eso era cosa de las chicas, ¿no? De chicas…

De repente, dos cables en mi mente dieron un chispazo.

- Nami – la llamé con voz grave, haciendo que incluso el cejillas parara sus tonterías. – Si es un café de maids, ¿por qué vas vestida así?

- Ah… bueno, este es un café un tanto especial. ¿Por qué mejor no pasas y lo compruebas tú mismo?

Nami sonrió. El idiota sonrió. El único que no sonreía era yo, porque parecía que yo era el único que no se enteraba de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo allí. Y eso, obviamente, no me gustó.

Con decisión, caminé hacia la puerta, y sin dudar, la abrí.

Y qué ganas tuve de volver a cerrarla…

- ¡Bienvenido, señor! ¿Me permite acompañ… arle…?

Un silencio se estableció entre esa extraña figura con la que de ahora en adelante no quería tener ningún tipo de conexión y yo. Hasta que, finalmente, uno de los dos reaccionó.

- ¡ZORO! ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!

Yo no respondí… no era capaz. La imagen de Usopp vestido con un traje de maid sería algo que nunca jamás podría borrar de mi memoria. Y eso no era agradable.

Las carcajadas tras de mí no tardaron en hacerse oír. Nami y el cocinero estaban al tanto de esto, y no me avisaron. Eso era lo que estaban escondiendo, lo que no querían contarme… y la verdadera razón por la que me llevaron allí.

Enfurecido, me volví hacia ellos, interrumpiendo las quejas que Usopp había comenzado a lanzarles.

- ¿Qué demonios significa esto? – pregunté, señalándole. - ¿Para esto me habéis traído? – bufé con desdén.

- ¡Oye! ¿Cómo se supone que debo tomarme eso? – no me molesté en girarme a responderle… tanto Nami como el cocinero habían dejado de reírse, pero me miraban de una manera… burlona.

- ¿No lo entiendes? Te acabo de decir que este café maid es muy especial – me limité a observarla, ¿cómo pretendía que entendiera si no me lo explicaba? Nami amplió su sonrisa. – No sólo Usopp está vestido de maid.

Vaya genio. ¿Cómo iba a ser un café de maids si sólo había una maid? Y vaya maid… ¿a quién demonios se le había ocurrido disfrazar a un hombre así? Bueno… no sólo a un hombre, sino además a Usopp. Mirándole de reojo, examiné su atuendo. Llevaba un vestido negro con un delantal blanco, ambos llenos de volantes. En las piernas lucía unas finas medias de red negra, y calzaba unos zapatos planos igualmente negros. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, y su cabeza estaba coronara por… orejas de… gato…

Suspiré, y creo que Usopp, dándose por aludido, se molestó. Quien hubiera organizado eso tenía que estar loco si pensaba que de esa manera iba a atraer clientes.

… demasiado loco.

- Estúpido marimo lento – alcé la cabeza para mirar al cocinero. - ¿En serio no te das cuenta? Compara los trajes de Nami-san y Usopp. ¿No te parece que hay algo que no encaja?

- Nada encaja – respondí con sequedad, cansado ya de sus juegos.

- Bien. Pues ahora aplícalo a todos los participantes en este café.

Cabreado, me rasqué la cabeza. ¿Qué debía aplicar? Ambos vestían como trav…

Ambos vestían como…

Abrí los ojos de golpe, y mi cabeza viajó varias veces entre Usopp y Nami. Ella con un traje, y él con un vestido. Nami había dicho que ese café maid era especial. Y ella llevaba un traje, y él un vestido.

Impactado, paseé la vista por el local… dándome cuenta de que, inesperadamente, la mayoría de los clientes eran chicas. Las maids eran hombres, y los camareros mujeres. Los hombres llevaban vestidos, y las mujeres trajes. Y eso se aplicaba para todos los que participaban en el café. Para todos.

¿Eso quería decir…?

- ¡Zorooooooooo! – escuchar la voz de Luffy llamarme hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda, y con movimientos robóticos prácticamente, me giré en su dirección. Sin embargo, apenas tuve tiempo de verle, pues nada más darme la vuelta se lanzó sobre mí, rodeándome con sus brazos y piernas y haciendo que me tambaleara. - ¡Zoro, Zoro! ¡No sabía que ibas a venir! ¡Tenía muchas ganas de verte!

Como siempre que ese pequeño inconsciente saltaba sobre mí de esa manera, mis manos se posicionaron estratégicamente en sus muslos y su espalda para evitar que se cayera. La primera notó una tela inusualmente suave y lisa, completamente opuesta a los acostumbrados vaqueros que solía llevar. Y la segunda se encontró con un mar de lazos y una cremallera que, en lo que a mí respectaba, no le encontraba ningún sentido.

- Oye, Luffy – gruñí en voz baja… mirando por encima de su hombro su espalda, y haciéndome una idea del atuendo que llevaba. – Agradecería que dejaras de hacer este tipo de cosas, son peligrosas. Bájate y déjame verte.

- Mmm… - Luffy ronroneó mientras se apretaba todavía más contra mi cuerpo… maldición. – Pero Zoro, eres tú el que me está abrazando con fuerza, no me dejas bajar.

La risilla que soltó no me molestó, pero las pequeñas risas que sonaron tras nosotros me fastidiaron bastante. Con suavidad, desplacé mis manos hasta su cintura, y tirando de él le ayudé a ponerse de pie frente a mí. Por fin pude fijar mi vista en él… y cuando pude verle, sentí que ya nunca más ninguna otra imagen ocuparía mi mente. Adiós, por fin, al recuerdo de Usopp. Ahora tenía uno mucho mejor.

¿Cómo el mismo traje podía ofrecer una diferencia tan enorme en dos personas distintas? Porque a Luffy le sentaba… demasiado bien. Llevaba el mismo vestido y delantal que Usopp, pero gracias a su constitución más delgada, la ropa se ajustaba mejor a su cuerpo. En vez de las medias de red, utilizaba unos calcetines de rayas blancas y negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, dejando parte de sus piernas al descubierto. Y en su cabeza… otra vez esas orejas de gato. Aunque en él provocaban una sensación de mezcla entre inocencia y sensualidad nada buena.

- Luffy… ¿por qué te has vestido así?

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué hay de malo? Este año las chicas propusieron que fuéramos nosotros los que vistiéramos de maids, y yo pensé que sería divertido.

- Ah… ya veo… - algo de esperar viniendo de él… supongo… - Pero esa ropa…

- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede? – ojalá supiera lo que sucedía, lo único que sentía en ese momento eran inmensas ganas de llevármelo conmigo y sacarlo de allí.

- Zoro ~ - la voz cantarina de Nami a mi lado me sobresaltó. ¿Cuándo se había colocado ahí? Con su boca, además, había dibujado una sonrisa torcida. - ¿Te gusta el conjunto de Luffy? Yo misma lo elegí. ¿No crees que le queda perfecto?

Apreté los dientes con fuerza. ¡Por supuesto! Por eso ella estaba allí. Todo eso había sido su idea, estaba completamente seguro. Maldita bruja manipuladora…

De repente, un brazo sobre mi hombro me hizo perder levemente el equilibrio y me inclinó hacia delante. – Marimo pervertido, estás sonrojado, ¿verdad? Ha merecido la pena madrugar, ¿no crees? Ni en tus mejores sueños habrías imaginado ver a Luffy así vestido.

- ¡Pues claro que no! ¡No seas estúpido! ¡Y no me toques, cocinero mierdoso!

- ¡No hay nada de malo en reconocerlo, marimo! Luffy está increíble, ¿verdad? ¡Acéptalo!

¡Ni en mil vidas caería en sus trucos! - ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes!

- ¡Eh, los de la puerta! – de repente, todos nos quedamos inmóviles mirando a una chica que desde una pequeña barra nos llamaba con enfado. - ¡Si no vais a sentaros salid de aquí, molestáis a los demás clientes! ¡Y vosotros dos! – esta vez pareció dirigirse a Usopp y Luffy. - ¡Volved al trabajo, vuestro turno aún no ha terminado!

- ¡Lo sentimos mucho! – rio Luffy, comenzando a caminar hacia la barra. Sin embargo, a medio camino se detuvo y se giró a mirarme. - ¡Zoro, Sanji! Os traeré unas bebidas, ¿qué queréis tomar?

- Dos zumos de frutas estarán bien, Luffy.

- ¡Entendido!

- ¡Oye, ero-cook! ¡No pidas por mí! – refunfuñé, consiguiendo finalmente librarme de su abrazo.

- ¿Qué más te da? Aquí no sirven alcohol, no tenías muchas más opciones.

Chasqueando la lengua, giré la cabeza parar mirar a cualquier otro lado donde no estuviera un molesto cejillas rubio. Y ese otro lado, curiosamente, coincidió con Luffy. No conseguía entenderlo… ¿por qué esa ropa se veía tan malditamente bien en él? Mierda… mi cuerpo comenzaba a encenderse. Eso no era bueno…

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Te has dormido, marimo idiota?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, miré con rabia al cocinero. – No me he dormido, estúpido ero-cook.

- Ah… ya veo. Como estabas tan embobado mirando a Luffy, creí que te habías desmayado o algo - ¡será…! Intenté replicarle, pero no me dio tiempo a hablar. – Usopp, llévanos a una mesa.

- Claro…

- ¿Qué pasa con esa cara? ¡Anímate, hombre! Y no te olvides de tratarnos como tus señores.

- ¡¿Quién haría algo así?! ¡Además, no sabía que ibais a venir! ¡¿Por qué no nos avisasteis?!

- No habría tenido gracia si lo hubierais sabido.

- ¡Es que no tiene gracia!

Sentándome junto al rubito en la mesa donde Usopp nos había guiado, observé su sonrisa maliciosa. Así que todo esto lo habían organizado Nami y él… qué curioso que no me extrañara lo más mínimo.

- En fin, tengo que volver al trabajo. Ahora Luffy os traerá las bebidas. Marchaos cuanto antes.

- ¿Es esa forma de tratar a tus clientes?

- A vosotros sí.

No me inmuté ante las quejas de Usopp, le entendía perfectamente. Cuando nos dejó solos, sin embargo, me percaté de un pequeño detalle.

- ¿Dónde está Nami? – por mucho que la buscara por la sala, no podía encontrarla.

- Nami-san se encarga de atraer clientes, volvió a su puesto en la puerta mientras tú te dedicabas a mirar a Luffy.

- Ya veo – preferí ignorar la última parte de su comentario. Creí que sería lo mejor para los dos.

- Entonces… ¿qué dices, marimo? – desconfiado por su tono, le miré. - ¿Te ha gustado el traje de Luffy?

Le habría dado una paliza en ese momento con mucho gusto si no hubiera sido porque, de alguna manera, su voz no parecía contener ninguna muestra de burla. Aun así, él sería la última persona del mundo con la que hablaría, y mucho menos admitiría, algo así.

- Me es indiferente – gruñí en voz baja, apoyando mi cabeza en una de mis manos.

- Ya, claro. No tiene nada de malo reconocerlo, Luffy está realmente sexy con esa ropa.

Involuntariamente golpeé con un puño la mesa mientras transformaba toda mi indiferencia en amenaza. Ese comentario había sido una clara provocación.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando? – susurré con voz aparentemente suave. El cocinero, sin embargo, no se preocupó, y se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- Nada, y deberías saberlo. Por muy bien que le siente un vestido, no me gusta desviarme del camino.

- ¿Ya estáis peleando? – la risa cristalina de Luffy acabó con todo mi enfado, y la sonrisa de sus labios hizo que me olvidara de lo mal acompañado que estaba. – Hoy empezáis muy pronto, ¿no?

- Bueno, tú mejor que nadie conoces a este marimo irrazonable, ¿verdad? Es inevitable.

- No eres quién para hablar, ¿no crees, estúpido pervertido?

- Y tú no eres quién para llamarme pervertido, ¿no es verdad, ero-marimo?

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

- Ya, no os peleéis – nuevamente la risa de Luffy me calmó por completo. Ese crío me tenía bailando en la palma de su mano. – Si rompéis algo, se enfadarán conmigo – tras servir nuestros zumos, abrazó la bandeja que llevaba entre las manos y me miró con una gran sonrisa. – Oye, Zoro. Mi turno termina en media hora, ¿te apetece después dar una vuelta por el Festival? Tengo ganas de ver qué es lo que han hecho las demás clases.

Sonreí. – Por supuesto. Te esperaré aquí.

- ¡Genial! ¡Entonces vuelvo al trabajo! Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido, Zoro.

Viendo cómo se alejaba, amplié mi sonrisa. En ese momento, yo también me alegraba de estar allí.

* * *

Irritación: molesta sensación que surge cuando te enfadas. Puede ser provocada, por ejemplo, cuando alguien intenta arrebatarte lo que es tuyo. Y en esa sala, todas y cada una de las malditas colegialas que entraban no paraban de llamar la atención de Luffy, sonriéndole con picardía o sonrojándose con su presencia. Cuando Luffy terminaba de atender una mesa, ya había otras cinco con las manos levantadas para que fuera a ellas. Creo que esa fue la primera vez en mi vida que maldije su sonrisa. Siempre supe que era un imán que podía convertirle en alguien completamente irresistible, pero nunca me había imaginado que eso pudiera suponer tal inconveniente para mí.

- Comienza a resultarme incómodo estar a tu lado, ¿sabes, marimo? Podías relajarte un poco.

- Déjame en paz.

- Bueno, de cierta manera, te entiendo. A mí también me molesta que todas esas bellas chicas se fijen sólo en Luffy. ¿Por qué no vienen a mí? Yo sería mucho más amable con ellas ~ - con descaro, ignoré su canturreo. Mis ojos sólo seguían a Luffy. Mierda, realmente le sentaba demasiado bien ese vestido, y tenía a todas las chicas del local suspirando por él. Ya no estaba seguro de cuánto más podría soportar esa situación.

- ¿Habrá sido así todo el tiempo antes de que llegáramos? – a pesar de que creí que había pensado eso, en realidad lo había susurrado, atrayendo la mirada del cocinero.

- Posiblemente. Hey, Zoro – escuchar mi nombre salir de su boca me sobresaltó, y por primera vez en los diez minutos que llevábamos allí, consiguió contar con toda mi atención. - ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta por el edificio?

- ¿A qué viene esa proposición?

- Entiendo cómo te sientes – la seriedad de sus ojos me sorprendió. – Y creo que es bastante duro estar aquí, viendo cómo todos muestran ese tipo de interés por Luffy. No le culpes – extrañamente, mostró una suave sonrisa en sus labios mientras acababa con el contenido de su vaso - , ya sabes cómo es él, seguramente no se esté dando cuenta de nada.

- Lo sé – atajé, aunque con tono amable. – No le culpo, ni estoy enfadado con él. De todos modos, no quiero irme – "gracias", habría añadido, si no se tratara de Sanji con quien estaba hablando.

- Está bien, pero ya que vas a quedarte, intenta relajarte. Yo estoy acostumbrado a tu aura sombría, pero empiezas a espantar a los demás.

Ni le contesté ni me molesté en averiguar si lo que decía era verdad. Para mí, esa conversación estaba más que acabada, por lo que había regresado a mi anterior tarea de vigilar a Luffy. Y esa tarea cada vez me enervaba más.

Las chicas no se limitaban sólo a llamarle por su nombre, sino que además añadían tonterías infantiles como "chan", "tan" o "chi". Le seguían constantemente con la mirada, le pedían que se inclinara para susurrarle el pedido al oído, se levantaban y acariciaban su pelo, jugaban con sus orejas de gato, le cogían del brazo y tiraban de él, pidiéndole que se sentara con ellas en la mesa... Y Luffy, a pesar de que la molestia en su rostro ante la mayoría de estos actos era palpable, no oponía resistencia. ¿Por qué? ¿Realmente se tomaba en serio su "trabajo" como maid? ¿Estaba dispuesto a soportar todo eso con una sonrisa? Mis ansias asesinas despertaron… no pensaba perdonar a ninguna de esas chicas por su comportamiento… no cuando hacían que Luffy lo pasara mal.

Sin embargo, mi paciencia y mi aguante tenían un límite, y había determinadas cosas que no iba a permitir. Podía soportar que una chica se colgara del brazo de Luffy… con mucho esfuerzo podía hacerlo. Pero lo que no iba a consentir era que, mientras una se agarraba de su brazo, otras comenzaran a toquetear su falda de una forma tal que era más que obvio que iban a acabar levantándola.

No. Eso no iba a permitirlo. Y por eso, golpeando con fuerza la mesa y arrastrando la silla, me levanté.

- ¡Oye, Zoro! ¿Qué vas a hacer? – a pesar de que su voz sonaba alarmada, no me giré a responderle. Sabía que no intentaría detenerme, pero si por algún casual lo hacía, me limitaría a apartarle a golpes.

Avancé con velocidad y fiereza hacia Luffy, y esas molestas chicas pronto se dieron cuenta de mi presencia. Eso pareció amedrentarlas, porque las risas y sonrisas de sus rostros se congelaron, y sus movimientos impertinentes se detuvieron. Y cuando llegué a su lado, por fin, soltaron a Luffy y retrocedieron un poco.

- ¿Zoro? ¿Qué sucede?

- Ven.

Sin añadir nada más que una fría mirada hacia esas chicas, logrando que temblaran ante ella, agarré a Luffy de la muñeca y comencé a tirar de él, arrastrándolo por todo el salón hacia la salida.

- ¡Zoro! ¿Qué haces? ¡Aún no ha terminado mi turno!

- ¡No me importa! – rugí, abriendo la puerta del aula con brusquedad.

Al salir, me encontré frente a mí a Nami, quien me miró entre sorprendida y asustada. Creo que cuando vio cómo arrastraba a Luffy entendió lo que me sucedía, y por eso no se molestó en detenerme.

No le solté en ningún momento, aunque cuando salimos del aula tuve más consideración con él y en vez de agarrarle por la muñeca, comencé a tirar de su mano… lo que menos quería en ese momento era hacerle daño. Y esa vez, literalmente, busqué perderme por los pasillos. Perderme y alejarme de toda la multitud que centraba sus ojos en nosotros. No quería ni detenerme a averiguar qué era lo que mostraban en ellos, en ese momento me era indiferente. Sólo quería llevarme a Luffy conmigo y alejarlos de todos. Era un egoísta, lo sabía, pero…

Pero Luffy era mío, y de nadie más.

Sólo cuando comenzamos a recorrer pasillos desiertos relajé nuestro paso. Eligiendo un aula al azar, abrí su puerta y entré en ella, empujando a Luffy hacia su interior. Dando un último vistazo al pasillo para asegurarme de que realmente estaba desierto, cerré la puerta tras nosotros. Y finalmente me giré, dispuesto a encarar a Luffy. Estaba seguro de que en ese momento… estaría enfadado conmigo.

- ¡Zoro! ¡¿A qué ha venido eso?! – tanto su voz como sus ojos mostraban molestia. Suspiré… debí haber pensado mejor antes de actuar tan impulsivo.

- Lo siento, Luffy. Ya no podía aguantar más.

Su enfado fue borrado un poco, sólo un poco, y su rostro comenzó a dibujar extrañeza.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Empecé a caminar hacia él, luchando con todas mis fuerzas por no desviar mi vista hacia su ropa. Si lo hacía estaría perdido, y en ese momento sólo quería disculparme con Luffy.

Al llegar frente a él, alcé una de mis manos hasta su mejilla, acariciándola con ternura. Creo que hasta dibujé en mis labios una pequeña sonrisa… tenerle así de cerca y saber que estábamos solos me aliviaba. Y ver cómo las facciones de Luffy se suavizaban… me calmaba.

- Ah… maldición, eres mi debilidad – no le di tiempo a responder, y posando mi mano en su cabeza, tiré con suavidad de él para acercarle a mí y abrazarle con fuerza. Tras unos instantes, las manos de Luffy rodearon mi espalda, correspondiéndome, y su cabeza, apoyada sobre mi hombro, se inclinó sobre la mía. – Esas chicas eran demasiado molestas… - gruñí, apretándole aún si cabía con más fuerza.

- Sí lo eran. Pero, ¿por qué me has traído aquí? – repitió con voz melosa… después de mi insinuación, ¿tenía que ser más explícito? Las palabras no se me daban bien.

- Porque ya no aguanté más que se acercaran a ti y te tocaran.

Luffy rio. - ¿En serio? No tenías por qué molestarte por eso. Ya sabes que sólo te quiero a ti.

- Lo sé… - suspiré. Claro que lo sabía, pero eso no quería decir que fuera de hierro.

- Creo que debería volver – mi cuerpo se tensó con esas palabras. – Se enfadarán conmigo por haberme ido sin terminar el turno. Además, debería cambiarme de ropa.

No le respondí, pero tampoco le solté. Discrepaba con dos puntos cruciales de su frase. El primero era simple, no quería que volviera. Prefería que se quedara conmigo, me apetecía estar con él durante un largo rato como compensación por toda la semana en la que apenas pudimos verlos. Y el segundo era un poco más complejo, ya que… no entendía por qué, pero no me agradaba la idea de que se cambiara de ropa.

En realidad, creo que sí lo entendía, pero simplemente no quería aceptarlo. Yo no era un idiota cejudo pervertido, y no estaba dispuesto a convertirme en eso. Pero ver a Luffy vestido de esa manera me resultaba realmente excitante. Quizá podía hacer una excepción ese día, ¿no? Esa era una oportunidad única… ¿por qué desperdiciarla?

- ¿Zoro? – Luffy me llamó, obviamente curioso porque mi reacción ante sus palabras había sido, seguramente, la contraria a la que esperaba. - ¿Regresamos?

Emití un pequeño gruñido como protesta, y enterré mi rostro en el cuello de Luffy, aspirando su olor… El perfume que se había echado ese día (seguramente escogido por Nami) era delicioso. Poco a poco, comencé a besuquear su piel con caricias rápidas pero certeras que pronto hicieron que ese pequeño comenzara a reír.

- ¡Zoro! ¿Qué haces? – sonriendo ante su voz cantarina, continué con mis juegos. - ¡Ya vale! Tenemos que volver – comentó entre risas. Sin embargo, su abrazo y su cuerpo luchando por estar cada vez más cerca del mío me dieron la impresión contraria.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – le pregunté, incorporándome y deshaciendo levemente nuestro abrazo, observando el aula al que habíamos entrado.

- Mmmm… pues creo que estamos en las aulas de clases extraescolares y apoyo para los de segundo.

- ¿No vendrá nadie aquí?

- No creo. Esta zona del edificio está cerrada al público durante el Festival.

- Bien – sonreí.

Soltando a Luffy, sujeté una de sus manos y le arrastré conmigo hacia una de las mesas. Apartando la silla con suavidad, pues a pesar de lo que había dicho no me apetecía atraer a indeseables con sonidos fuertes, situé a Luffy sobre la mesa, alzándole con mis manos en su cintura. Y cuando estuvo sentado, me coloqué entre sus piernas y rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos, posando mi frente sobre su frente. Luffy sonrió y respondió a mi abrazo. Y yo también sonreí.

- ¿No te apetecería quedarte un rato aquí, conmigo? – pregunté con una pequeña nota de sarcasmo. Era una pregunta retórica, ya que su respuesta tanto para él como para mí era más que obvia.

- Claro – amplió su sonrisa, y pronto vi cómo sus labios comenzaban a acercarse a los míos. Por supuesto, yo no pensaba quedarme atrás.

Y así, finalmente, pude disfrutar de esos labios que tantas veces había sentido sobre los míos, pero que nunca me cansaría de besar. No tardé en forzar mi entrada en su boca, y nuestras lenguas comenzaron a jugar, haciendo travesuras cada vez en una boca diferente. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando compartir con él ese beso profundo que ahora que por fin lo había logrado pensaba disfrutarlo al máximo.

Cuando sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello, mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su espalda, buscando el final de su camisa para poder acariciar su piel. Pero no era capaz de encontrarlo, por más que mis manos recorrían una y otra su cuerpo, nunca encontraba dónde empezaba y terminaba su camisa.

Quizá porque… Ah, claro. No llevaba camisa.

Deshaciendo el beso, me separé de Luffy lo suficiente como para poder observarle. Ese vestido… lo que en un principio me había excitado, se había convertido en un elemento un tanto inoportuno. ¿Cómo demonios iba a saborear su piel cuando llevaba eso puesto?

- ¿Qué sucede, Zoro?

- Eso que llevas me resulta bastante molesto.

- ¿El vestido? ¿Por qué?

Solté un gruñido bajo y volví a lanzarme sobre el cuello de Luffy, besándolo con ansiedad. Sólo cuando logré sustituir sus risas por suspiros placenteros me detuve y me elevé hasta alcanzar su oído. Y entonces, susurré:

- Se interpone en mi camino.

Luffy se estremeció entre mis brazos, lo noté. Y eso me gustó, mucho. Mi campo de actuación sobre su piel era reducido, así que tendría que utilizar todas las armas de las que disponía para hacerle sentir de la misma manera en la que me sentía yo en ese momento.

- Puedes quitármelo, si quieres…

Abrí los ojos, sorprendido… no se me había ocurrido esa opción. Sin embargo, sonreí con malicia. Lo que menos me apetecía en ese momento era deshacerme de ese vestido. Ya disfrutaría tanto de su cuerpo como de su piel al completo en otra ocasión, estaba seguro de que oportunidades no me faltarían. Pero esa vez, lo que más deseaba era grabar a fuego en mi mente la imagen de Luffy vestido así.

- No hace falta – respondí, besando su mejilla. – Me gusta cómo te queda.

Luffy soltó una risilla. – Nami me aseguró que te gustaría. Por eso acepté ponérmelo.

Ese simple comentario me descolocó. - ¿Nami?

Acercándose a mi cuerpo, Luffy respondió a mi anterior beso con otro igual sobre mi mejilla, y de esa forma avanzó por mi rostro hasta alcanzar mi oído. Con un firme abrazo, pegó su cuerpo contra el mío.

- Sí. Al principio no quería participar, pero ella me prometió que te gustaría verme con esto puesto, y entonces acepté.

Sonreí. – Creía que lo habías hecho porque era divertido.

- Bueno, al final fue divertido preparar el traje y el café – su risilla me llenó por dentro. – Pero esa no fue la razón inicial por la que quise participar.

- ¿Ah, sí? – sonreí. Otra vez. Porque la ternura de ese pequeño era algo a lo que no podía resistirme. Y por ello sonreí y le abracé. Y le besé y le acaricié. Y todo esto lo repetí una y otra vez, porque Luffy no se merecía menos que todo el cariño que pudiera darle.

Pronto mis manos volvieron a situarse sobre su cadera, apretándole con fuerza. Las suyas, sin embargo, aprovecharon que mi ropa sí era fácil de evadir y se colaron bajo ella, acariciando mi espalda y mi torso. Instantes después levantaron mi camisa, obligándome a soltar su cuerpo para poder quitármela. Y sólo al separarme de él pude apreciar el suave sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas, y la humedad que nuestros besos habían provocado sobre sus labios. Era tan endemoniadamente apetecible, tan malditamente enternecedor… y todo para mí.

Sin dudarlo, volví a abalanzarme sobre él mientras permitía que sus manos recorrieran a su gusto todo mi pecho. Por mi parte, situé una en su cintura, pero la otra bajó hasta sus piernas, acariciando la zona que el calcetín largo dejaba al descubierto. Y entre besos y risas, comencé a deslizar esa mano por ellas, dispuesto a subir de tono nuestro encuentro. Cuando llegué a su entrepierna, empecé a acariciarla por encima de la ropa interior… aunque lo sentía un poco extraño. Esa prenda era… más fina y suave de lo usual. ¿Por qué?

Los gemidos de Luffy ante mis atrevidas caricias no me desvelaron nada, seguía reaccionando a mis toques con la misma intensidad de siempre. Pero yo… lo notaba diferente. Abandonando sus labios, bajé por su cuerpo hasta situar mi rostro entre sus piernas. Y entonces fue cuando descubrí que era aquello que tanto me extrañaba.

¿Era… posible? ¿Estaba viendo realmente lo que creía estar viendo?

- Luffy… - llamé con un susurro ahogado. - ¿Qué significa esto?

- ¿El qué? – preguntó recuperando su respiración e incorporándose, apoyando sus manos en mi pelo e inclinándose levemente sobre mí.

- Lo que llevas puesto…

- Ah… ¿las bragas?

Sentí como si mi cuerpo pesara repentinamente veinte toneladas. Ese idiota, ¿tenía que ser siempre tan directo? Incluso habría jurado que mis mejillas se sonrojaron por su descuidado comentario.

- Sí… eso… - estaba tan avergonzado que aparté mi vista hacia un lateral. - ¿Por qué demonios te has puesto algo así?

- Oh, Nami me obligó a hacerlo. Dijo que… eh… dijo algo parecido a que necesitaba llevarlas, aunque no recuerdo por qué.

¡Esa maldita bruja! ¡¿Se estaba burlando de mí?! Esa me la iba a pagar, ¿cómo había sido capaz de obligar a Luffy a llevar _eso_?

Apretando los dientes, volví a mirar al interior de las piernas de Luffy. Esa prenda de tamaño bastante reducido y color demasiado llamativo no… no… mmm…

¿No, qué? ¿No me gustaba? No estaba seguro de eso. ¿No le quedaba bien a Luffy? Dudaba que algo le quedara mal a él. Entonces, ¿no, qué? Mis propias partes bajas comenzaron a palpitar por esa visión… pero obviamente, eso no era suficiente para mí.

- Zoro, ¿no continuarás?

Vaya ridiculez. Besé el interior de sus piernas como toda respuesta. Como si pudiera detenerme.

Llevé mis manos hasta esa diminuta prenda y tiré de ella con cuidado, liberando el ya apretado miembro de Luffy, y deshaciéndome de ella, lanzándola a algún lugar del suelo. Sí, podría ser todo lo erótica que quisiera, pero a mí me sobraba. Volviendo a colocarme entre sus piernas, comencé a masajear con una mano y a tantear con la lengua la punta de su miembro. Pequeños gemidos contenidos invadieron en aula, y ese cuerpo que me perdía comenzó a estremecerse. Para mí también era una nueva sensación, un tanto abrumadora, pero ante todo sofocante. Y de una forma bastante literal, pues mi cabeza estaba cubierta por la falda de Luffy, creando un ambiente tan cálido a mi alrededor que incluso me dificultaba la respiración.

Pero nada de eso me importaba, y poco tardé en comenzar un vaivén tanto con mi lengua como con mi boca alrededor de la entrepierna de Luffy. Por fin esos gemidos, aunque siguieron siendo pequeños, dejaron de estar contenidos. Por fin ese cuerpo pasó de temblar a estremecerse de arriba abajo. Por fin Luffy se había inclinado completamente sobre mí, provocando que mi sofoco aumentara al cubrirme con sus brazos, pero haciéndome notar de esa manera todo el placer que le recorría. Y un único objetivo apareció en mi mente en ese momento: sólo quería hacer que ese pequeño disfrutara más, sólo quería que se sintiera como nunca antes se había sentido. Y por ello, llevé mi mano libre a su boca.

Sin embargo… en contra de lo que me esperaba, Luffy detuvo esa mano con la suya y la alejó de sus labios. Y de pronto sentí suaves tirones tanto en mi cabello como en mis hombros. Extrañado, abandoné mi labor en su entrepierna y saqué la cabeza de debajo de su falda.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté un poco molesto por su interrupción, pero ante todo extrañado por su comportamiento.

Luffy sonrió, y un calor bastante conocido para mí se prendió en mi interior.

- Hoy quiero que sea diferente. Déjame a mí.

- ¿Qué? – no estaba muy seguro de entender qué era lo que acababa de decir.

Sin embargo, Luffy sólo amplió su sonrisa y comenzó a tirar de mis hombros. Accediendo a sus deseos, aunque todavía sin comprender exactamente qué era lo que ocurría, me levanté. Acto seguido, Luffy bajó de la mesa y comenzó a empujarme hacia atrás, hasta que la parte anterior de mis rodillas chocó contra la silla que yo mismo había apartado y colocado ahí, lo que provocó que cayera sobre ella. Y una vez sentado…

… Luffy se arrodilló ante mí, dirigiendo una mirada nada inocente al bulto que sobresalía en mi pantalón.

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

Luffy alzó la mirada hacia mis ojos. – Hoy me toca a mí servirte, Zoro – rio, dejándome completamente helado… excepto en una parte de mi cuerpo.

Y con asombro, y para qué negarlo, también con deleite, vi cómo Luffy bajaba la cremallera de mis pantalones y masajeaba mi miembro durante unos segundos antes de sacarlo fuera de mi ropa interior. ¿Habría hecho a propósito ese sensual gesto de relamerse los labios? No lo sabía, pero con esas orejas de gato y ese vestido puesto, esa imagen sería una de las que más atesoraría por el resto de mi vida.

Y de la misma manera que yo había hecho con él hacía unos minutos, Luffy introdujo mi miembro en su boca despacio, recorriendo con la lengua toda su extensión, aunque dedicándole una gran atención al glande.

Sus labios, su lengua, su aliento, su saliva, su calidez… me estaba volviendo completamente loco. Automáticamente una de mis manos se posó sobre su cabeza, e inconscientemente comencé a instarle para que aumentara el ritmo. Era una sensación sumamente deliciosa, y pocas veces había experimentado, ya que Luffy solía dejar que yo llevara el ritmo. Pero la intensidad con la que lamía y besaba mi miembro era absolutamente electrizante.

En contra de mis deseos, mi cabeza se alzó hacia el techo, subyugada a tanto placer. Quería continuar observando a Luffy, quería grabar en mi memoria cada minuto de este encuentro, pero la increíble sensación de sentir la boca de Luffy rodear mi entrepierna era demasiado ardiente. Cada vez le apuraba más, cada vez necesitaba más, y quería más. Ansiaba más, ansiaba todo lo que Luffy pudiera darme.

De repente y sin previo aviso, sus dedos acariciaron mis labios. Sorprendido, bajé la vista hacia él, pero seguía inmerso en su labor. Lo único que había cambiado era esa mano que había alzado hasta mi boca. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? No pensaba hacer que yo…

Sus dedos presionaron mis labios, luchando por entrar. Pero yo me resistía, ¿qué demonios significaba eso? Supongo que la mirada que Luffy me dirigió me dio una idea de lo que pretendía... la decisión y determinación brillaban en sus ojos. Y sin dudarlo, abrí mi boca para dejar paso a esos dedos, y pronto permití que mi lengua jugara con ellos. Los humedecí a conciencia, y me preparé mentalmente para lo que sucedería a continuación.

Tras unos segundos en los que me centré en lamerlos, Luffy los retiró de mi boca, y sin dar muestra de duda alguna, sin vacilar ni un solo instante, dirigió su mano hacia su espalda, levantando su falda y metió uno de ellos en su entrada. Y todo eso sin dejar ni un instante de atender mi más que pronunciada erección, porque ante esa escena… su crecimiento repentino fue palpable.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Ese crío se había propuesto volverme loco! Ese crío y sus dos ayudantes, porque la imagen de ese vestido y esas orejas de gato eran más que un aliciente para mi excitación. Podría asegurar incluso que eran los causantes de ella. Pero si a ese traje le sumamos el divino placer que me regalaba con su boca, y la increíblemente sensual imagen de su propia preparación… no, no aguantaría mucho más. Los escalofríos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, y empecé a sentir un fino sudor resbalando por mi piel. Mis dientes estaban apretados a tal grado que podrían haberse roto con facilidad. Y mis ojos bailaban constantemente entre la boca y los dedos de Luffy. Mis defensas se redujeron al mínimo, mi resistencia se vio minada. Y yo comencé a hacer un gran esfuerzo de contención para no llenar con mi esencia la boca del pequeño… porque eso no podía terminar así. No iba a permitir que terminara así.

Quizá Luffy leyó mis pensamientos, no lo sabía, pero tras unos segundos dejó de recorrer mi miembro con su lengua, y con un jadeo sacó los dedos de su interior. ¿Estaría babeando? Porque con un Luffy que me miraba sonrojado, y con el recuerdo presente de lo que acababa de hacer, era perfectamente posible.

- Hacer esto sólo es… bastante complicado – rio. Yo no pude corresponder su risa con más que una sonrisa lasciva.

- No me has dejado ayudarte.

- No, hoy me toca a mí.

Levantándose, Luffy se situó sobre mis piernas. Apoyó una de sus manos en mi hombro, y con la otra sujetó mi miembro. Y… comenzó a introducirlo en su interior.

Arqueé mi espalda, soltando un gruñido sordo, y estaba completamente seguro de que Luffy también tenía la suya arqueada. Su interior… era más estrecho que de costumbre. Apretando los dientes, abrí uno de los ojos que había cerrado con fuerza para mirarle, preocupado porque esta vez pudiera dolerle. Su rostro estaba contraído, estaba seguro de que había notado mi final cerca y por eso se había apurado demasiado… aún no estaba listo.

- Luffy – llamé con voz ahogada, deteniéndole con mis manos en su cintura. – Espera.

- No quiero – sorprendido, sentí cómo Luffy apartaba mis manos de golpe, y sin previo aviso, se sentó por completo sobre mí.

Y eso implicaba que mi miembro quedara totalmente enterrado en su interior.

Jadeé con fuerza, eso no me lo había esperado. Hasta Luffy gimió sonoramente a causa de ese movimiento. Esta vez con mucha más firmeza, volví a sujetar sus caderas con mis manos, previniendo posibles ideas similares.

- Luffy – gruñí enfadado, observando su rostro sonrojado y jadeante. – No vuelvas a hacer esto. ¿Estás bien?

- Sí – rio. Maldito inconsciente. – No te preocupes Zoro, deja que hoy haga todo yo.

- ¿Por qué estás tan empeñado en eso?

- Porque hoy estoy feliz – alcé una ceja, sorprendido. – Porque hoy Zoro ha venido a verme, y porque yo también tenía muchas ganas de verle.

Inevitablemente, atraje su cuerpo contra el mío, ofreciéndole un abrazo con el que intenté trasmitirle la misma calidez que él me había dado con sus palabras.

- Eres un idiota – susurré con mis labios posados sobre su cuello. Luffy se rio, supongo que el tono cariñoso que usé no resultaba lo suficientemente convincente. – Eres un completo idiota.

- Lo siento.

- Aaah ~ - suspiré, abrazándole con todas mis fuerzas, casi intentando que nuestros cuerpos se fundieran en uno. – Realmente eres un idiota… - lo repetiría hasta la saciedad. Porque las palabras que de verdad quería trasmitirle aún me costaba pronunciarlas.

Apartando mi rostro de su cuello, busqué sus labios con ansiedad. Necesitaba sentirlos, lamerlos, comerlos. Necesitaba beber de ellos, en ese momento sentía que vivía por ellos. Luffy me correspondió, y todo el cariño que no podía demostrarle con palabras, se lo hice ver con ese beso. Sólo cuando el aliento nos faltó, permití que se separara. Y cuando se situó frente a mí, fui absolutamente sometido por su sonrisa.

- ¿Ya puedo moverme? – si no fuera Luffy el que estaba ante mí, habría jurado que esas palabras habían sido pronunciadas con lujuria.

- Hoy eres tú el que marca el ritmo, ¿no? Haz lo que quieras.

Creo que en ese momento surgió en mí una vena un poco sádica, porque mis manos dejaron de situarse en la cadera de Luffy para colgar a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. Nunca antes Luffy había tomado tal iniciativa, y una parte de mí quería disfrutar de esa experiencia por completo. Ver a Luffy montado sobre mí, moviéndose sin parar, gimiendo y sonrojado con los ojos cerrados, y luciendo unas orejas de gato en la cabeza y un vestido de maid en el cuerpo…

¿Era un regalo divino? Dudaba que los Dioses me recompensaran de esta manera, así que definitivamente tenía que ser un sueño.

Un sueño demasiado real, porque las sensaciones eran auténticas. Podía notar perfectamente el calor de las paredes que apretaban mi miembro, y el roce del mismo en ellas cada vez que Luffy se movía. Podía sentir con claridad la fuerza que utilizaba Luffy sobre mis hombros cada vez que se levantaba, y también el suave golpe contra mis piernas cada vez que se sentaba. Podía apreciar fácilmente la rojez de sus mejillas, podía escuchar su entrecortado aliento, y sentirlo sobre mi cara. Podía ver los reflejos que la luz causaba sobre su rostro sudoroso. Pero ante todo, podía sentir en mi interior un conjunto de sentimientos imposible de describir con palabras. Porque lo que Luffy despertaba en mí no tenía nombre alguno.

Pronto me di cuenta de que el ritmo de Luffy comenzaba a flaquear, posiblemente sus piernas ya le fallaran. Con una sonrisa torcida, pregunté:

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- Quizá un poco… - sonreí, y sin necesidad de más, sujeté sus caderas con mis manos y comencé a acompañarle en su balanceo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos manteniendo ese constante choque entre nuestros cuerpos, pero el placer que ambos sentíamos, un placer más que evidente, no parecía tener fin. Ambos estábamos excitados por la situación, Luffy por haber tomado tal iniciativa y yo porque Luffy había tomado tal iniciativa. Bueno, eso sin repetir ya por enésima vez lo de su vestido. ¡Ah!, y sin olvidar las orejas de gato.

Pero sobre todo, sentir el roce de la fina tela de su falda contra mi estómago cada vez que se autopenetraba era lo más excitante de todo. Sintiendo su interior contraerse y sus paredes apretarme cada vez con más frecuencia, mi mente recordó lo desatendido que Luffy se encontraba. Y deslizando una de mis manos por su cuerpo, dejé que se colara bajo el vestido, en busca de su miembro. Siguiendo el acelerado ritmo que ambos llevábamos entre nuestros cuerpos, comencé a masturbarle, y los gemidos que antes había soltado se convirtieron con velocidad en fuertes jadeos. Yo no me quedaba atrás, mi boca apenas era capaz de contener todos los sonidos que mi garganta, en esa situación, intentaba manifestar. Y por ello, sintiendo nuestro final cerca, se me ocurrió una buena forma de acallarlos.

- Luffy – pronuncié su nombre a duras penas, pues mis pulmones padecían de falta de aire. Luffy no me respondió, sólo fijó sus grandes y negros ojos en los míos, y por un momento creí que su profundidad me absorbería. – Ven… acércate… - prácticamente lo estaba suplicando, pero mi necesidad de su aliento, de su lengua y su saliva, de sus labios y de su boca era tan grande que me resultaba sencillamente insoportable.

Ese pequeño asintió, y sacando fuerzas no sabía bien de dónde, consiguió acelerar todavía más si cabía su ritmo sobre mí mientras se cernía hambriento sobre mis labios. Le besé y me besó, con pasión reprimida, pero al mismo tiempo con lujuria, necesidad, y ferocidad. Y con una última estocada que Luffy dio sobre mí, sentí mi mano llenarse con una nueva pero conocida calidez. Las contracciones que azotaron al pequeño también hicieron estragos en mí, y contagiándomelas, me dejé ir en su interior, gruñendo su nombre dentro de su boca.

Estuvimos un minuto en silencio. Bueno, no éramos muy silenciosos que digamos, ya que nuestras respiraciones sonaban casi tan fuertes como los latidos de nuestros corazones. Pero nuestras bocas, aún unidas por algún que otro travieso hilo de saliva, no pronunciaban palabra. Estar de esa manera era suficiente para nosotros, al menos en ese momento. Perdernos en el interior de los ojos del contrario era nuestro mayor pasatiempo justo después de nuestros encuentros.

Sin embargo, transcurrido ese minuto de tregua, podíamos regresar a la normalidad. Esta vez, fue la risa de Luffy la que nos devolvió a ella. Y observándole, le correspondí con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – con cuidado, saqué mi mano de debajo de su vestido, intentando no mancharlo. Y sin dejar de mirar a Luffy, limpié la esencia que había vertido sobre ella.

- Ha sido divertido, ¿verdad?

¿Divertido? Solté una pequeña carcajada, para Luffy todo era divertido. En fin, esa vez tenía que coincidir con él.

- Bastante.

- ¡Zoro! Gracias por haber venido.

Solté una risilla por lo bajo mientras acariciaba el cabello y la mejilla de Luffy. Yo también estaba agradecido, y tan feliz en ese momento que hasta me planteaba decírselo al cocinero.

Acercando mi boca a su cuello, le besé con dulzura, susurrando contra su piel:

- Quizá ahora sí deberíamos volver.

- Estarán preocupados por nosotros.

No estaba muy seguro de eso. Por desgracia para mí, dudaba de que Nami y el cocinero no supieran desde que salimos del café lo que Luffy y yo íbamos a hacer… incluso aunque no le había arrastrado con esa intención…

… no al principio.

Ayudando a Luffy con mis manos, conseguí que se pusiera en pie, y mientras se alejaba para recuperar sus… su ropa interior, aproveché para ajustarme el pantalón y ponerme mi camisa. Cuando ya estuve listo, me giré para mirar a Luffy, quien ya me esperaba en la puerta. Y de repente noté cómo me atragantaba con la saliva.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? – su inocente pregunta hasta me molestó.

- Pasemos primero por un baño. ¿Hay alguno por aquí cerca?

- ¿Un baño? ¿Para qué?

Con rabia y exasperación, me acerqué rápidamente a él, sujetándole del antebrazo y asomándome con disimulo al pasillo. Suspiré aliviado, no parecía que hubiera nadie cerca. Volviendo a dirigirme a Luffy, repetí:

- ¿Dónde hay un baño? Uno que esté en una zona restringida.

- ¿Tienes ganas de ir?

- ¡No es eso, idiota! - ¡Luffy con vestido era un peligro! Bueno, aceptaba que yo era el culpable de ese surco blanco que paseaba entre sus piernas, pero por Dios, ¿cómo no podía notarlo? Ya bastantes problemas me causaba el hecho de que llevara esa ropa, como para que encima atrajera el doble de miradas por culpa de ese líquido. - ¡Dime dónde e…!

De improvisto, Luffy rozó mis labios con un beso casto y muy sencillo. Un beso totalmente inesperado, que contra toda lógica consiguió ruborizarme más que todo lo que anteriormente habíamos hecho. Un beso que, obviamente, hizo que mis palabras se extinguieran en mi garganta.

Y después de eso, sonrió. Una sonrisa tan brillante como las que siempre me mostraba cuando estaba conmigo… sólo conmigo. Mi sonrisa, sólo para mí.

- Está bien, te guiaré. Por cierto, ¿hoy tienes el día libre?

- S-Sí…

- ¿Te apetece pasarlo conmigo?

Saliendo de mi estado de shock, contemplé a Luffy un momento. Y la luz que su rostro desprendía alcanzó el mío, haciendo que mis labios dibujaran otra sonrisa. Una sonrisa dedicada también únicamente a él.

- Por supuesto. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

* * *

**~ FIN ~**

* * *

¡Tercer reto cumplido! Bieeeeeen ~

A pesar de ser un reto lemon, y de que lo propuse para escribir lemons hard, creo que mi lemon está lleno de unicornios y arcoíris xDD Lo siento mucho... en serio, mucho xD Me habría gustado escribir algo más duro entre estos dos (tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo), pero justo en esta historia... no me encajaba.

También creo que el lemon es demasiado lento y aburrido... escribirlo en primera persona ha sido la peor idea que he tenido nunca. Pero bueno, en general el fic me gusta, ha sido divertido escribirlo, y me siento bastante orgullosa de él (?)

Aún así, acepto cualquier crítica que pueda hacerme mejorar ^.^ Espero que el fic os haya gustado, y si hay algo que no, entonces no dudéis en decírmelo, que de los errores se aprende ~

**¡VIVA EL ZOLU! ¡BANZAAAAAAAI!**


End file.
